


See You Again

by Just_Call_Me_Sadee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Sadee/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Sadee
Summary: Lee Know and Han been best friends since they were young. Until one day Han has to move to another country; Little does Han know that Lee Know had something important to tell him that day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	1. That Day

"Why didn't I tell him before," Lee Know thought as he was sitting in front of his house letting all the tears he held back fall. Han Jisung his best friend and his long-time crush was moving to Malaysia the next day.

 **A Couple of Hours Before:**  
As Lee Know was getting ready to meet Han, he got a text message from his mom saying that she was going to come home late. Lee Know didn’t think much of it since he was used to her coming home late almost every day. Lee Know grabbed his leather jacket before leaving. As Lee Know was walking he noticed his black boots were untied. As he was about to bend down to tie it someone called his name. Lee Know turned around to see Han running towards him with his small squirrel smile. He let out a silent chuckled and walked towards Han. Han threw himself on Lee Know which almost caused both of them to fall.

“Hey Han”  
“Hey Handsome”

Lee Know gave Han a small punch before turning away from him. He didn’t want Han to see him blushing. “Let’s go to the park I have something to tell you,” Lee Know told Han.  
Lee Know was finally ready to confess to Han. “I have something to tell you too,” Han said before dragging Lee Know to the park. Lee Know sat on the swing while Han stood next to him.

“So What were you going to say, Han?" "Lee Know I have something to give you." "And that is?" Lee KNow said happily. Han took out a small box from his pocket and gave it to Lee Know. Lee Know opened it and saw a ring with _Friends-Han_ embroidered on it. Han took off his ring and showed it to Lee Know. Han's ring had _Best-Minho_ embroidered on it.

"Wow, this is so cool Han!"   
"But that's not what I want to tell you"  
"So what did you want to tell me," Lee know said getting a little worried now.  
"I'm moving"  
"Huh, what about it?"  
"I'm moving to Malaysia"

Lee Know jumped up from the swing looking at Han who was about to cry. He pulls the younger one into a hug and says, "It's okay Hannie, you'll come back soon right?" Lee Know said while stroking Han's head. "I don't know when we're going to come back Hyung.." Lee Know didn't say anything and continued to comfort the younger one.

"Hyung what did you want to tell me," Han said while wiping his tears.   
"Nothing Important"  
"Hyung I have to go back home and finish packing."  
"Let me drop you off"

Han looked at him anxiously and declined before walking away. Lee Know ran after him and gave him a back hug while saying. "Hyung will miss you and remember to stay in contact with me." Han patted Lee Know's hand before walking away. Lee Know stood there in shock trying to process everything that just happened. His first love was going to leave him. 

Lee Know was on his way home when it started to rain. Lee Know didn't care much but was getting soaked since he didn't bring an umbrella. He came back to his sense when he tripped over his shoelaces that he forgot to tie. That's when it hit Lee Know, He wasn't going to see Han again for a very, very long time. Lee Know let all his tears fall as he sat down in front of his house. He had forgotten his keys at home so he was locked outside until his mom came back home. 

That was the worst day Lee Know ever had in his 17 years of living.

The Next day, Lee Know couldn't go to school since he had caught a fever. He was checking his phone waiting for Han's text

10 New Messages from Chan.

5 New Messages from Seungmin.

2 New Missed Calls from Changbin

None From Han. And since that day he never got a message from Han. He thought he was going to live his life miserable without him. He managed to do well in school. He had found a passion in dancing, since he thought it was the easiest way to express his emotions. When he wasn't dancing he felt empty without Han.

But little did He know 5 years later his life won't be as miserable.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Know is working a part-time job at a cafe, When a new familiar customer comes in.

Lee Know woke up to another bright day. He checked his phone waiting for a message that he knew was never going to come. "I don't know why I still do this... It's been 5 years.. he Probably forgot me already," Lee Know mumbled under his breath. He pulled his hair back before going to the bathroom to wash up.

Lee Know was tieing his shoes when he was remembered of that day again. He threw off his shoes and curse at them. "I hate this so much...I FUCKING HATE IT!" Lee Know shouted before breaking down in tears. Throughout these 5 years, his feelings grew stronger and he missed Han a lot more. He started playing with the ring Han gave him before picking out a different pair of shoes to wear.

Lee Know grabbed closed his umbrella before entering the small cafe. "Good Morning Lee Know. You didn't have to come today. It's your day off" His Manager told him."I had nothing better to do," Lee Know said while hanging his jacket up.  
Lee Know helped his manager clean up before they opened up.

 **3 Hours Passed (Lee Know's on Break):**  
As Lee Know was finishing his drink he got a text message from Seungmin.

Seungmin  
Where are you?  
Me  
At Work. Why?  
Seungmin  
Chan wants to hangout.  
Me  
I end at 6 PM  
Seungmin  
Can't you come a little earlier?  
Me  
I'll ask.

Lee Know went to his Manager's office to ask for a leave. She of course said yes but asked for him to stay one more hour. Lee Know stood behind the counter while he was playing with his ring until a customer came in.  
"Hello, What Would you like today?"  
"One Americano Please," The man with the black hoodie asked.  
Lee Know was about to turn around and make the order when the customer had called his name.  
"Lee Know?"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"It's Me Han!" the young one said before pulling his hoodie down.

Lee Know was in so much shock that he ran away leaving from the back door. He grabbed his stuff before leaving but left his umbrella inside. It was heavily pouring outside so Lee Know was getting drenched in the rain. Until an Umbrella came over his head. Lee Know turned his head to see Seungmin with a small smile.

“Why are you here?”   
“Not even thank you wow”   
“Thank You now answer my question”   
“Did you forget about the hangout”   
“We agreed to meet at the park, now tell me honestly why you’re here?.”   
“Okay, you got me. I was gonna come get some coffee until I saw you talking to Han and I watched you run out. Your dumb ass forgot your umbrella so I’m here”   
“I look like a fool now...wait what happened to Han..?”   
“His order was taken by someone else and he should be in the cafe right now”

Lee Know didn't know why he was hurt but he was. Maybe he wanted Han to run after him. Or maybe text him or call him. Maybe he wanted an explanation from Han. He didn't know but what he did know was that he missed Han and regretted running away. Lee Know started tugging on his ring before Seungmin started taking him home. Lee Know stopped walking halfway and signaled Seungmin to stop as well.  
"What's wrong Hyung?"  
"Should I go back and talk to Han?"  
"I don't know, do you want to?"  
"Yes, but no but..."  
"Just go Hyung"

WIthout any hesitation Lee Know turned around running towards the cafe. "Hyung wait!" Seungmin called out. "At least take the umbrella, I have my hoodie, don't worry." "Thanks," Lee Know said quickly before running off. "I hope everything else turns out better this time Hyung," Seungmin said while putting his hoodie on. "You may not ever like me but if you're happy I'm happy," Seungmin said under his breath.

"Han?" Lee Know said while running into the cafe. No one was there but the employees he left before running off. Lee Know stood there in despair, the person he was looking for had already left without asking or looking for him. 

"Lee Know Hyung?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic it's weird I know but deal with it.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
